Katniss Everdeen Tueuse
by Zarbi
Summary: A la veille des 74e Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen est appelée comme Tueuse. La première depuis des siècles.
1. Chapter 1

**KATNISS EVERDEEN TUEUSE**

**Avis** : Je ne possède pas Hunger Games, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.

**Note** : L'histoire commence au milieu du premier roman et film « Hunger Games » et des siècles après la fin de la Saison 7 de Buffy.

**Résumé** : Katniss Everdeen est appelé comme Tueuse juste avant le Début des Hunger Games.

**Chapitre 1 – L'Appel**

**Veille des 74eme Hunger Games - Maison des Tributs – Capitole – Panem**

Demain matin, cela sera le début des Hunger Games. Ils seront 24 à entrer et un ou une seule à sortir et avec de la chance, intact. Beaucoup estiment qu'elle peut être la personne qui sortira vivante de l'enceinte des Hunger Games. Elle a du mal à s'endormir. Car elle a plus de 50 % de chances qu'elle soit morte dans 24 heures.

Elle fait un rêve étrange où apparaît une femme de peau sombre dans un environnement plein de rochers et peu d'arbres qui ressemble à des photos de désert qu'elle a vu. Cette femme la regarde et lui demande :

- Es-tu prête à devenir fort ?

- Se rappelant ce qui l'attend demain, Katniss répond : Bien sûr, je suis prête et je veux l'être pour moi et les miens.

Puis, elle se réveilla d'un seul coup, tellement ce rêve lui avait semblé réel. Elle se lève et sort sur le balcon qui surplombe le Capitole et s'émerveille devant ces lumières et ses merveilles.

Elle y rencontre Peeta qui ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. Elle s'excuse de son attitude à la sortie de l'interview de la TV. Il veut montrer qu'il n'appartient pas au système et que s'il meurt, il sera seulement lui-même. Elle réplique en disant qu'elle ne peut penser à cela car elle a sa sœur Primrose.

Peeta s'en alla le premier en lui disant qu'ils se reverront demain.

Mais si elle veut sortir vivante demain de l'épreuve qui l'attend. Il faut qu'elle dorme et retourne se coucher. Elle fait d'étranges rêves avec des combats entre des jeunes filles et des humains aux yeux jaunes, des longues canines et un masque affreux et qui deviennent poussière quand on les frappe au cœur.

**Quelque part en Europe au conseil des Observateurs et Tueuses **

Plusieurs hommes et femmes plutôt âgées sont réunis dans une salle qui avait été autrefois belle. Un homme s'exprimait :

- Je vous rappelle la situation. Depuis la plus ancienne Préhistoire, il y avait une Tueuse qui combattait les vampires et les autres forces du mal. Dès que la Tueuse mourait, une nouvelle était appelée ailleurs dans le monde. Le Conseil devait préparer les Potentiels, encadrer les Tueuses et leur fournir tous les moyens pour leur tâche.

- Il continue : Mais à la fin du XXe siècle, la Tueuse Buffy Summers, l'une des plus puissantes Tueuses qui ait jamais existé, meurt 2 mn avant d'être ressuscité de sa noyade par de la respiration artificielle. Cela a suffi pour appeler une seconde Tueuse, une certaine Kendra. Elle fut tuée un an plus tard et Faith Lehane fut appelé, elle aussi très puissante. Nous avions ainsi 2 Tueuses en même temps. Mais leurs ennemis étaient de plus en plus puissant. De plus, le Conseil fut peu après presque anéanti par la plus puissante : The First. Alors une des plus puissantes sorcières qui aient vécu, Willow Rosenberg, utilisa l'arme des Tueuses dont le Conseil ignorait l'existence pour appeler tous les Potentielles à devenir des Tueuses. - Il reprit son souffle et continua, Nous avions des milliers de Tueuses. Certaines ont mal tourné. Mais une grande partie a lutté contre le mal sous toutes ses formes. Bien sûr, pour respecter l'équilibre, de plus grands fléaux sont apparus. Alors les racines de la Magie furent détruites sur Terre. Et rapidement, les Vampires et autres démons disparurent de la Surface de la Terre et plus aucune nouvelle Tueuse ne fut appelée. A la veille de la guerre qui détruisit notre monde, nous n'avions plus de Tueuses, ni de Vampires et presque plus de démons dangereux. La magie restante était faible et fut mise à mal par la guerre et les catastrophes qui ont suivi.

- Le Conseil survécut de justesse à toutes ses catastrophes. Son rôle consista à tenir les archives et continué à faire des recherches historiques sur le surnaturel. Mais nous savions que la magie reviendrait un jour Certains créatures se seraient mises dans une sorte d'hibernation. Les dernières sorcières nous ont certifié qu'avec le retour de la magie, les vampires et autres créateurs du surnaturel reviendront. Et si les vampires revenaient, la Tueuse reviendra. Certains signes indiquent que les 3 vont revenir bientôt. -

Un autre membre du Conseil s'exclama en disant : je suppose que vous faites allusion à la prophétie du retour de la Tueuse : _Quand les dents de la nuit reviendront, leur prédateur reviendra. Alors la Tueuse détruira la grande puissance qui tue ses jeunes. _

- Vous avez raison. C'est à cette prophétie que je faisais allusion.

Le communicateur sonna et le président décrocha. Il écouta et dit :

- Quoi, et où est-ce ?

Il écouta quelques instants et annonça à l'assemblée :

- La Carte des Tueuses vient de s'activer alors qu'elle était inactive depuis des siècles. Une Tueuse vient de s'éveiller. La localisation est Panem et très probablement au Capitole.

- Un autre membre dit : Pas chez ces fous. - Avec la chance, on la verra à l'œuvre dans leurs néfastes Hunger Games. Cela doit bientôt commencer, il me semble, reprit un autre.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, cela commence demain et c'est leur 74eme édition dit le président. On contacte nos correspondants locaux pour qu'ils la trouvent la plus vite possible et aussi pour découvrir toute trace d'activité vampirique ou démoniaque. Avec la chance comme vous dites, nous verrons en direct un affrontement en direct Vampire – Tueuse.

- Prévenons nos correspondants là-bas de la retrouver rapidement. Il faut combien de temps pour qu'ils reçoivent le message ? puis la retrouve ?

- Je crains que la cela prenne beaucoup trop de temps. Et comme vous savez une Tueuse non formée et non informée sur le surnaturel a une espérance de vie très faible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Début des Hunger Games

_**Chapitre 2 - Le début des Hunger games** _

A son réveil, Katniss se lava, prit son petit déjeuner en silence. Elle, s'habilla. Haymitch lui donne ses derniers conseils. Elle embarqua avec les autres Tributs dans le Transport. On leur injecta un traceur dans le bras qui permettait les localiser à tout instant dans l'arène des Jeux.

**Arène des 74e Hunger Games**

Elle attendit qu'on les appelle dans l'arène. Cinna, son créateur de mode lui remit son équipement pour les Hunger Games, l'aide à s'habiller et lui souhaite que le sort lui soit favorable. Avant d'aller dans le tube, il lui remit son objet personnel : une broche de geai moqueur. De nouveau, on lui dit qu'elle devait rester 1 mn sur son piédestal et que s'il en bougeait, elle mourait sur-le-champ.  
Arrivé sur son piédestal, elle aperçoit tous les candidats en arc de cercle autour d'une corne d'abondance et plein de sacs et autres objets repartis tout autour. Mais les choses les plus intéressantes étaient à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua surtout un arc et des flèches. Elle voit aussi une épée qui lui attire l'œil. Mais elle se rappelle les conseils de Haymitch : Ne pas essayer d'avoir les objets les plus utiles pour la victoire, car tout le monde les veut et c'est à chaque fois la lutte à mort et de 5 à 15 candidats meurent. Elle se rappelle les précédents Hunger Games qu'elle avait regardée à la TV. Sa recommandation est de viser les objets les plus éloignées qui sont des choses intéressantes pour la survie et de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Au passage, elle se rappelle comment il avait gagné en utilisant une propriété du champ de force qui entourait l'arène et qu'il avait découvert lors de son exploration des arènes et qu'il avait retourné contre le dernier adversaire.  
Elle regarde les autres Tributs. Peeta lui fait signe du non en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle regarde de nouveau l'arc, les flèches dans leur carquois et l'épée dans le fourreau pas loin d'eux. Alors l'aborigène de son rêve de la nuit précédente lui apparut et lui dit :  
- Tu es une Tueuse. Tes réflexes sont les plus rapides de tous, tu coures le plus vite et tu es la meilleure archère. Cet arc, ces flèches et cette épée sont trop utiles. Tu cours jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ce qu'il te faut. Si tu ralentis ou tu t'arrêtes, tu devras te battre, tuer ou être tuer.

Les nombres diminuaient au compteur un par un. Au bang, Katniss pleinement concentrée sur l'arc et les flèches et ne prêtant nullement attention à tous ce qui l'entourait saute et coure le plus vite qu'elle put vers l'arc et les flèches. Elle l'atteint la première et mit l'arc et le carquois plein de flèches sur son dos. Puis se concentrant sur l'épée et le fourreau, elle se précipite dessus. Elle les prit et ne sort pas la lame de son fourreau. Elle suivit son plan en longeant l'extérieur de la corne d'abondance, récupérer ensuite un sac avec son duvet. Mais dès qu'elle le prit, elle est fauchée par les jambes. Elle tombe et se tourne sur elle-même pour voir qu'il l'avait attaqué. Elle échappe ainsi de peu à une lance. Un grand garçon est en train de l'attaquer. Il s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle attaque quand il s'effondre. Il avait reçu en plein dos un couteau de jet lancé par Clove. Toutes les 2, sont surprises, Clove lance un nouveau couteau, mais Katniss l'intercepte avec son sac. Clove est attaquée elle–même et doit se défendre. Katniss en profite pour se relever et tout récupérer. Elle met le sac sur son dos. Elle court vers le bois tout en accrochant le fourreau à sa ceinture, mais elle tient l'épée dégainée, prête à servir.  
Peu après, dans le bois, elle rencontre la Renarde de la zone 5 qui avait fuit dès le début la corne d'abondance. Katniss lui dit :  
- Cours très vite ou sinon, en la menaçant de son épée.  
De la bataille de la corne d'abondance, elle en avait très peu vu concentré sur ses objectifs. Mais là à travers une petite trouée, elle eut un aperçu du champ de bataille et vit plusieurs corps tombés et des combats en cours. Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le bois dans une direction opposée prise par la Renarde.  
Vingt minutes après, elle entendit 11 coups de canons. La Bataille de la Corne d'abondance avait pris fin avec un nombre de morts traditionnels. Elle avait eu de la chance. Elle a tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est l'heure de faire le bilan de ce qu'elle avait : Un arc, un carquois, 30 flèches en métal léger, une épée, un fourreau, un couteau multi style (ce n'est pas un couteau de jet comme elle l'avait cru au départ), un sac à dos troué, un duvet fin, une corde, du fil de fer pour faire des pièges et une gourde vide ce qui la fit pester. Sa première mission serait de trouver de l'eau.

**Centre de Contrôle des Hunger Games – Lieu Inconnu**

Le grand Juge Seneca Crane est en train de résumer, la fin de la première phase des Hunger Games :  
- Bilan, 11 morts. Et une grande surprise, Katniss Everdeen, je n'ai jamais vu une tribut courir aussi vite. -  
On a fait quelques calculs, dit un technicien, et le résultat est qu'elle aurait battu nos meilleurs athlètes, hommes comme femmes.  
- Vous en êtes sur ! s'exclame le grand juge.  
- On refait les calculs avec d'autres simulations disent précipitamment 2 autres techniciens.

Quelques minutes après, l'un d'eux dit :  
- La vitesse de Katniss est confirmée. Elle bat tout le monde. Ses résultats sont nettement meilleurs que lors des entrainements et de la présentation.  
- Qui es-tu Katniss ? dit le Grand Juge, un peu perplexe.

**Plateau TV des Hunger Games - Capitole**

Cesar Flinckerman en pleine forme et rayonnant sur son plateau TV, dit :  
- Nous venons de vivre un début de 74e Hunger Games passionnant. La bataille de la Corne d'Abondance ou comme certains l'appellent, le Bain de Sang, a pris fin. 11 Tributs sont tombés au champ d'honneur. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de dire que les Districts 4, 6, 7 et 9 ne sont plus représentés dans ces Hunger Games.  
- Après une petite pause, il reprit, Pour moi, le plus important de cette bataille est la prestation de Katniss Everdeen du secteur 12. Elle s'introduit dans la corne d'abondance, prend les armes les plus précieuses et s'enfuit. Lors de sa fuite, elle est interceptée, mais ses adversaires se massacrent entre eux. Dans le bois, elle aurait pu éliminer la tribut du secteur 5 mais à la place, elle la fait fuir.  
- Je comprends pleinement son 11 donné par le jury. Vu sa prestation, elle méritait largement la note maximale du 12. Mais ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas passé inaperçu. Cela la désigne comme le vainqueur potentiel des Hunger Games. L'alliance qui se dessine au niveau de la Corne d'Abondance entre les carrières va tout faire pour l'éliminer rapidement. A mon avis, elle va refaire la tactique habituelle du 12, s'éloigner et revoir pour la bataille finale. Vu ses armes et ses aptitudes, elle a toutes ses chances.

**Siège secret du Conseil des Observateurs - Capitole**

- Bien, le siège central nous a signalé l'apparition de notre première Tueuse depuis si longtemps. Il la localise dans Capitole ou ses environs. Elle ne serait pas dans les Districts. Notre mission principale est de la retrouver au plus vite pour lui dire qui elle est, la former au Surnaturel et au Combat et lui fournir tout l'appui nécessaire à sa mission, dit le chef de la section locale.  
- Je viens de regarder le début des Hunger Games et je pense l'avoir trouver dit le plus jeune.  
- Déjà ? s'exclame le chef.  
- Oui, je pense qu'il s'agit de Katniss Everdeen, la tribut du secteur 12. Ses prestations physiques lors du Bain de Sang sont impressionnantes.  
- Bon, il va falloir confirmer ou infirmer rapidement que la nouvelle Tueuse est Katniss Everdeen.  
- Je pense qu'elle sera la vedette du résumé quotidien des Hunger Games.  
- On va enregistrer tout ca pour envoyer au siège central et on commence l'enquête sur elle. Je vais lire les procédures pour découvrir une nouvelle Tueuse.


End file.
